


The Millennium Wizard and The Dream-eater

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curses, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Once upon a time there were two men who suffered two distinct curses. One is a wizard forced to live for a thousand years and the other a lonely dream eater. And that's their story.





	The Millennium Wizard and The Dream-eater

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also in FFN.  
> Thank you for reading.

_"Victor, dear Victor. You promised to save my life. He promised to heal me. Now look at me. I'm dying, all because you were not able to keep your promise. I had my hopes in you and you let me down. I do not think you loved me enough. Now, keep my words. You will be unable to receive love from another person, wizard. After all, I am sentencing you to live for a thousand years. No one will love you! "_

...

The long, silver haired wizard awakens from his sleep. Tears stream from his face, and he stands there, staring at the ceiling of his wooden house. To dream of the curse that afflicts him for more than 200 years is a routine and always, he wakes up crying. He cries for not being good enough to cure Princess Anya. And now so far he's paying for it.

He decides to get up and wipe his face. Today he needs to go buy some herbs and ingredients for his medicines, and return two books to the London library. He bathes, dresses and puts some gold coins in a bag. With everything ready for his journey, he opens a wormhole and crosses it. Hours later, he returns home through a new hole. And is scared of what he finds on his door.

An asian man, with messy black hair, sitting at his seemingly unconscious door. He did not seem to breathe, but he is alive from the loud noise that apparently comes from his stomach. The silver-haired wizard approaches and uses his hands to move the unconscious's face, analyzing his features better.  _What a cute man. It has super soft and pale skin ..._

From inside his house, Victor prepares a beef soup with vegetables. All the time he checks the stranger, who is now lying on his bed and frowns at the fact that he has not yet awakened even on an empty stomach.  _Maybe he's sick._

The silver-haired wizard makes his meal, arranges his supplies, and lies down beside the stranger, tired. Regretting having to dream again with your curse, all you can do is close your eyes.

...

He opens his eyes, witnessing the environment in which he finds himself. The environment that haunts you for more than 200 years. Princess Anya's bedroom. And there she is, sick. She begins to speak her last words, but a loud noise makes her not listen right. Victor turns, and sees the man from before, leaning against the bedroom door. This one, with its beautiful chocolate eyes, looks around the place and stops at the silver-haired man.

"Sorry for messing up. Do you mind if I eat? I'm really hungry." He says, looking at the wizard.

_Wait a minute there! How could that boy be in his cursed dream? I don't even know him right, and so, out of nowhere, does he appear?_

"Go ahead?" he replies, still confused by the words of the black-haired man.

"Thank you very much.  _Itadakimasu._ " Suddenly, from his hands, a knife appears and he heads toward the bed.

Before the wizard could do anything, he cuts off Anya's neck, and grabs her head by the hair. He opens his mouth and absorbs the head, which dissolves in his mouth. He chews and swallows.

"Delicious."

"What?" The silver-haired wizard asks, being ignored by the other who slices more body parts and devours them, running his tongue between his lips.

"Your dreams. They're delicious. "The black-haired boy says, cutting off another part of the bed. "My name is Yuuri and I am a Baku."

The wizard is startled to hear the name Baku. According to books of the National Library of Tokyo,  _Bakus are supernatural beings who prevent or devour dreams and nightmares and bad luck. In Japanese folklore, Baku is a dream-eater, an animal spirit who visits homes in the middle of the night and devours the nightmares of people while they are asleep. It is believed that Baku can be induced to devour a horrible dream, and that the creature has the power to turn it into good fortune._  That makes him smile.

"My name is Victor. I'm a wizard. "

Yuuri opens a smile, making Victor's heart beat hard. Yuuri, turning his attention to the place around him, takes a deep breath.

"I can see that your nightmares are constant. And heavy. And coincidentally, these kinds of nightmares are my favorite dish. So ... Do you want to make a deal with me? "He looks back at Victor, who is surprised by what he hears.

"What kind of deal?" He asks, still surprised.

"Let me eat your bad dreams. And I'll stay by your side to the end." These words scare the wizard, who hesitates before saying.

"I have a curse. I am obliged to live a thousand years. And you are ..." He begins, but is interrupted by the black-haired man, who is now approaching him.

"I am a Baku. A being that exists eternally to eat people's dreams. I don't die, "he says, smiling again. "And then, Victor. What do you think?"

_He can exists eternally. He doesn't die. He is not human. So I can actually fall in love with him ..._

Victor finds himself embarrassed by his own thinking. He looks at the being in front of him, who innocently tilts his face in confusion.

"Hey, Yuuri ..." And suddenly both eyes widen, surprised by a shockwave that hits them at the same time.

"What?! No way! "Yuuri screams, completely red.

Victor, who fell on his knees, begins to shed tears. Yuuri goes to him, surprised.

"We are  _soulmates_  , Yuuri. I am so happy! I have a  _soulmate_ , who will not leave me alone! "

"Yes. I promise I'll always be by your side. "

...

And as he promised, Yuuri stood next to Victor. Together, they got to know each other better, learned new things from each other, and accepted their destiny. To Victor, who starts to laugh again, to greet people wherever he went, only showed that the time with Yuuri is precious.

But for a while, Yuuri stopped smiling. Victor wonders if it's because he's feeling tired and forgetting things lately. He can even see Baku's gaze of pain when, for a moment, he forgot him.  _Hell, how can I forget him ?! He gave me a new reason to live! He taught me that I can love and be loved freely of any curse ... Hm? What am I thinking? Do not know..._

"Grandpa, take care!"

_Grandpa? I'm getting older? But this is impossible! I still have ... how long? I need to ask Yuuri ... Wait ... my curse ... it gives me a thousand years of life ... it's not eternal life ... I'm dying ... Is that why Yuuri ...?_

"Yuuri!"

Said man is sitting on their bed, his back on the wall, reading a book. When he sees the wizard, he asks.

"What is the problem?"

Victor looks at him, confused by what is happening.  _Why did I call him like that? Why am I so desperate?_

"Victor. Come here, "he says, closing the book and opening his arms in my direction.

He goes to the other and embraces him. Crying loudly. The wizard does not know why, but as I look into those chocolate-colored eyes, he feels the urge to cry. And he cried, for a long time, to sleep.

"Good nigth, my beloved Vitya. Have sweet dreams. Today, everything is over. "

...

Victor opens his eyes and finds himself in a huge, beautiful landscape in front of him. A beach, a sunrise or sunset, seagulls, two dogs running after one another, playing.

"Do you like what you see?" He hears the voice of his beloved, and finally sees him at his side.

"Where am I?" He asks, surprised. "This is a dream?"

"Yes. Your last dream. You're dead, Victor, "Yuuri says, smiling.

_He is smiling again!_

"But…"

"I ate your curse. The curse's core was in the dream you always had with that princess. So every night when I ate your dream, I ate pieces of the curse. It's taken 50 years, but finally you're free of it." He takes a deep breath, not ceasing to look me in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Victor. I decided to be selfish by not telling you. I couldn't because you would ask me to stop. "

"Of course! I don't care…"

"I care! I care about you. That princess didn't just want you to suffer for a thousand years. She wanted to trap your soul on earth, after you died, to keep you from reincarnating. I couldn't let it !" Yuuri sobbed, his face now tearing apart in tears. "I learned so much from you, Vitya. So much so that I believe that in a future, we could love ourselves without being chained to curses. "

"Yuuri, have you been cursed too?" Victor asks, surprised by this latest revelation.

"Yes. I was. Out of envy." More sobs come from Baku. "But is not a problem now. You broke my curse, unconsciously. Because it also forbade me to fall in love with a human being. "

They hug each other, crying together. Yuuri slides his left hand into Victor's face and gives him a trembling kiss.

"We're going to have to separate for a while. But don't fear. We are soulmates. We will meet again and love each other, no matter the circumstances that fate sets in our way." Yuuri walks away, and Victor smiles at him. "Don't worry.  _I'll find you._  "

...

_December 25 - Victor Nikiforov is born, the future winner of 5 gold medals in the World Figure Skating Championship._

_Four years later, in November 29 - Yuuri Katsuki is born, the future winner of many things in his life._

_Yuuri, living up to the promise, found him._

_And as he himself said, they love each other, no matter the circumstances that fate put in their way._

**~ End ~**


End file.
